EmperorNapoleon
EmperorNapoleon is the emperor of France, Celestial Empire , and the king of Italy. He began his reign on Woozworld sometime in March. He's also known as Nabulio, Nappy Bonbon, Nappy, but ussually known as Nappy, Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte, and Napoleon. Together, Napoleon Bonaparte and Chanterella owns the biggest empire in Woozworld containing one kingdom and two empires. A quick summery about Napoleon Napoleon is a very funny man. He has a good sense of humor, and acts very young. He enjoys his company with his second wife, Empress Chanterella . He enjoys messing around with Chanterella , and she enjoys doing the same to him, too. Napoleon Bonaparte loves people who are fun to hang around with, but he hates it when too much people are crowding around him, or invading his empire. When people disrespect Napoleon's empire, he hangs them up and wins their battles. The Emperor is very fond of the French nationality. His favorite colors are red and blue. On the other hand, he hates the color pink very much. The emperor enjoys playing pranks with Chant and her friends. He seems to show his fondness of classical music and Beethoven music. Napoleon hates cats, but he loves chocolate. Napoleon has a dark secret: Sadly, he was bullied badly in school and it caused him to have low self-esteem. According to JohannesBrahms, one of Chant's friends, he was trying to comfort Nappy during 4th of July. He claims that Napoleon gets mad and angry easily. According to Chanterella, he's a very fun-loving man and a couragable emperor. According to Chant's friends, he's the most funniest clown in the world. Napoleon's life When Napoleon first joined, he met a girl named Snowballia. She was her first and only friend during the first three months. When Chanterella discovered him, she bought some friends to accompany him. A few days later after he met Chanterella, he happily got married with Snowballia on June 8, 2014. One day, one of Chanterella's friends named AmadeusMozart wanted to steal his empire and came up with an idea to prank Napoleon until he gives it up. Chanterella and her friends joined in, then Napoleon growled. Soon, the prank became a fight; thus, it lead Napoleon to his first ever war in Woozworld. The war lasted a short period of time, and people signed peace with him. Soon, Chanterella and Napoleon fell in love. Everyone including Chant's friends warned Napoleon that Snowballia was inactive. Sadly, Napoleon refused to listen. When Napoleon left Snowballia in charge of the empire when he went to vacation that lasted June 28, 2014 - July 5, 2014, Snowballia failed the task and let people invade the French Empire. Napoleon divorced Snowballia when he came back. When Napoleon came back, he soon realized that his friends were right and decided to marry Chanterella. The happy couple were married on July 6, 2014. With those two hearts bonded together, they created an empire that is indestructable. Together, they both make powerful leaders. The couple are currently working hard and trying their best to protect themselves from danger. Due to Napoleon's birthday coming on August 15, 2014, his wife worked very hard on her birthday presents for him. By the time when Napoleon's birthday arrived, she hosted a birthday party in a room entitled "Anniversairre partie pour Nap", a room she made. Many villagers and friends came as she waited for the birthday emperor's arrival. Chanterella was very excited to host the party. When the emperor arrived, she gave him many birthday presents based on his interests. The villagers gifted Napoleon several birthday presents and greeted him a happy birthday. Napoleon thanked his wife and his villagers for his birthday presents, and announced that he was having a blast. He loved the presents. Then a girl named Girlpurplepanda informed the emperor that she has another present: a room that resembles a French flag. Everybody followed including Chanterella. Napoleon loved the place and celebrated the rest of his party there. People partied and the party ended when the emperor left. People had fun including Chanterella herself. Napoleon was satisfied with the successful party held by his wife and villagers. Napoleonic Wars It started when some of Chant's friends invaded the French Empire and Napoleon had them hanged. When Chant found out, she called war on the French Empire where she invaded and pranked the French Empire. Then the Heat Empire invaded and joined the war. Then later Blahiammadodi joined the war. She was a girl who wanted empires for herself. Then Napoleon realized that he wanted peace with the Celestial Empire and made a treaty. From that point on the Celestial Empire entered the War as an allie to to the French Empire. After invading, the Heat Empire wanted peace and also became an allie. Later Blahiammadodi was defeated, but there is still one remaining original invader: AmadeusMozart. But after his allies fell one by one he too surrendered and The Napoleonic Wars are over Napoleon wins!!! After the war ended, Napoleon hosted a grand feast for the kingdoms and celebrated peace. Many people joined in the feast with Napoleon. People celebrated victory as the emperor prepares the feast. During the feast, people danced, partied, and ate delicious French cuisines. After the feast, everyone had a good time. Rules Over The French Empire , The Kingdom of Italy and Empire The Celestial Empire Death Napoleon got hacked in all his accounts and his mom found out that he plays Woozworld when he shouldn't be playing. He was forced to quit Woozworld. When his wife heard about the news, she was devastated by the fact that the great emperor himself is dying. People were sad that the hackers took him away. Napoleon was thought to have died in November 8, 2014 from being in trouble with his parents and getting everything taken away from him. Luckily, he survived and is still active. Gallery EmperorNapoleon profile picture.png|Napoleon's profile EmperorNapoleon.png|Napoleon's outfit. EmperorNapoleon selfie.png|Selfie by Napoleon. EmperorNapoleon pink.png|His silly wife, Chanterella, did a prank and dyed his hair pink! Triplets.png|Chanterella and one of her friends dressing up as Napoleon. Napoleon is the one with his arms down. Napoleon and Snowballia.png|Napoleon Bonaparte with his first Woozworld wife, Snowballia. Napoleon in his throne.png|Napoleon Bonaparte sitting on his throne. Napoleon conquering a land.png|Napoleon conquering a land. Throne.png|Napoleon conquers another kingdom's throne. Wedding.png|Nap's wedding with Chant. They're going on a honeymoon. Nappy and Chant.png|Napoleon and Chanterella about to kiss. Nap and Snow.png|Napoleon and Snowballia. Napoleon in Celestial Empire.png|Napoleon in the Celestial Empire throne room. Empty throne.png|Napoleon alone in the Celestial Empire throne room. Pink throne.png|A prank that Chanterella did. She painted his throne pink! Kissing Chanterella.png|Nappy and Chant kissing and getting married. Italy.png|Napoleon's throne in Italy. Wedding outfit Nap.png|Napoleon's wedding outfit. Nappy feast.png|Napoleon's feast after the war. Block invaders.png|During the war, Napoleon built a wall to keep away invaders. Napoleon twin.png|Napoleon's secret twin. Hiding.png|Awww... Little Nabulio is hiding somewhere. Party.png|Napoleon is having a party in his bedroom! Peace with Heat Empire.png|Napoleon signing the peace treaty with the Heat Empire. Newly wedded couple Nappy.png|The newly wedded couple enjoying cake together. Back.png|The back side of Napoleon's outfit. Snowballia and Napoleon.png|Snowballia and Napoleon having their wedding. Napoleon and Snowballia's wedding.png|They're about to kiss. Napoleon and Snowballia's honeymoon.png|Napoleon and Snowballia in the French Empire's throne room. EmperorNapoleon body.png|Napoleon's portrait. Image.jpg|Chanterella's drawing of Napoleon Bonaparte. Napoleon game.png|There's a game after Napoleon! napoleon.gif|Look! Napoleon has this evil smile on his face! Blushing.png|He looks embarrassed! Category:Woozens Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:French Empire Category:Kingdom of Italy Category:Celestial Empire Category:Heat Empire Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Generals Category:Royalty Category:Hero Category:Heroic Category:Intimidating Category:Smart Category:Cunning Category:Strong presence Category:Strategic Category:Genius Category:Visionary Category:Architect of modern warfare Category:Dominant Category:Dictatorial Category:Famous Category:Powerful Category:Commanders Category:Influential Category:Historical Category:Legendary Category:Ambitious Category:Strong-willed Category:Determined Category:Funny Category:A Great Leader Category:French Category:Tough Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Brainiac Category:History Category:War Expert Category:Patriotic Category:Past people Category:Sovereign Category:Majestic Category:Regalis Category:Kingly Category:Regal Category:Excellent Category:Fine Category:Magnificent Category:Splendid Category:Superb Category:Wonderful Category:First-rate Category:Fantastic Category:Tremendous Category:Monarch Category:Monarchical Category:Bonaparte Category:Napoleon Category:Napoleon Bonaparte Category:Emperor Category:Imperial Category:Imperialist Category:Imperium Category:Imperialis Category:Domineering Category:Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte Category:Napoleon Borntoparty Category:Nappy Category:Nappy Bonbon Category:Bonbon Category:Sir Napsalot Category:Bona Labonaparte Category:Little Bonyparte Category:Bonny Category:Nap Category:Bananapoleon Category:Sir Nappyton Category:La Bona Category:Napoleon Bonaparty Category:Bonaparty Category:Clever Category:Calculating Category:Likeable Category:Charismatic Category:Manipulative Category:Manipulating Category:Handsome Category:Good-looking Category:Princely Category:Short Category:Attractive Category:Striking Category:Gorgeous Category:Elegant Category:Stately Category:Statuesque Category:Admirable Category:Admiring Category:Silly Category:Warm Category:Likable Category:Brave Category:Bold Category:Tempermental Category:Savvy Category:Ruthless Category:Indifferent Category:Passionate Category:Muscular Category:Brawny Category:Strapping Category:Sturdy Category:Burly Category:Heavily built Category:Robust Category:Athletic Category:Rugged Category:Lusty Category:Forceful Category:Vigorous Category:Fierce Category:Intense Category:Ardent Category:Fervent Category:Fervid Category:Deep-seated Category:Perfervid Category:Secure Category:Well built Category:Indestructable Category:Impregnable Category:Long-lasting Category:Spirited Category:Self-assertive Category:Tenacious Category:Indomitable Category:Formidable Category:Redoubtable Category:Strong-minded Category:Feisty Category:Eager Category:Deep Category:Rich Category:Dedicated Category:Loyal Category:Brilliant Category:Vivid Category:Bright Category:Loud Category:Resonant Category:Sonorous Category:Booming Category:Wealthy Category:Affluent Category:Moneyed Category:Well-to-do Category:Prosperous Category:Comfortable Category:Propertied Category:Superior Category:Good Category:Great Category:Healthy Category:Sound Category:Tip-top Category:Hale and hearty Category:Fit Category:Quality Category:Outstanding Category:Exceptional Category:Marvelous Category:Sterling Category:Satisfactory Category:Acceptable Category:Ace Category:Terrific Category:Fabulous Category:Fab Category:Top-notch Category:Blue-chip Category:Blue-ribbon Category:Bang-up Category:Awesome Category:Capable Category:Able Category:Proficient Category:Adept Category:Adroit Category:Accomplished Category:Skillful Category:Skilled Category:Talented Category:Masterly Category:Virtouso Category:Expert Category:Delicious Category:Tasty Category:Mouthwatering Category:Appetizing Category:Delectable Category:Toothsome Category:Palatable Category:Succulent Category:Luscious Category:Scrumptious Category:Delish Category:Yummy Category:Finger-liccking Category:Nummy Category:Valid Category:Genuine Category:Authentic Category:Legitimate Category:Bona fide Category:Convincing Category:Persuasive Category:Telling Category:Potent Category:Cogent Category:Compelling Category:Virtue Category:Righteousness Category:Righteous Category:Goodness Category:Morality Category:Integrity Category:Rectitude Category:Honest Category:Honesty Category:Truth Category:Honor Category:Honour Category:Probity Category:Propriety Category:Worthiness Category:Merit Category:Purity Category:Benefit Category:Advantage Category:Profit Category:Gain Category:Interest Category:Welfare Category:Well-being Category:Enjoyment Category:Comfort Category:Ease Category:Convenience Category:Help Category:Aid Category:Assistance Category:Service Category:Behalf Category:Chant's Family Category:Pentecostal Category:Perseverant